Fate or Destiny
by Lillianagreen
Summary: Englsih names for CCS and after the 2nd movie, CM will be after season six. Sakura runs away from home, goes to BAU and gets a job. Strange things start to happen and Sakura will have to call for help. full sum inside.
1. The beginning

Criminal Minds and Cardcaptors

Plot – When Li doesn't come back, Sakura runs away and goes to America. She only takes her key and the cards, leaving Kero and Yue to look after her family and friends. She gets a job at BAU after finishing University at 18, but after a few months of being there someone magical is killing people and it is up to her to stop it. I am making Sakura fifteen in this chapter and at the end will be three years pass. English names.

* * *

><p>Sakura's point of view<p>

It's been one year since the Nothing Card and Li said he would return, but he hasn't and I haven't heard from him, not even a phone call.

"Sakura, diner" I heard my father call and I got up, my father now knows of Kero, my powers and the cards due to Eli telling me to tell him.

As I ate dinner, I thought about my future and I knew that wasn't here in Readington, I felt my destiny was set somewhere else.

"Are you okay?" I looked up to my father and I nodded.

"Just thinking" I told him and he nodded, I headed up the stairs to my room and sat on the bed, Kero was already asleep and I decided to run away.

I wrote a letter and packed my cards and the key, along with the money I had been saving and I was going to find my destiny.

I waited till both Tori and dad were asleep, I used the sleep card to place them all into a deeper sleep and left the house placing the letter on the table. I headed to the airport and asked what the next flight was and found it was to America. Going to Richmond in Virginia and I paid for a ticket and boarded the plane, if fate wanted me to go here then I will.

* * *

><p>Tori's point of view<p>

I was the first to wake and I got ready for my last year of school. I headed down the stairs and started breakfast, dad came in after calling for Sakura and the both of us got her breakfast ready.

"Tori, Aiden, Sakura wasn't in her bed" I saw Kero flying in and I looked at my father. I headed up and saw Kero was right, her bed didn't look like anyone had slept in it.

"He's right, dad, Sakura is not in her room" I told my father and both of us looked around the house and couldn't find Sakura.

"Tori" I saw my dad walking towards me with a piece of paper "A letter" he said and I opened it.

* * *

><p><em>Everyone,<em>

_Sorry about this, but I need to find my calling and it is not here, I love you all, I don't know where I am going, but with the money I have saved I will get somewhere. I am leaving Kero and Yue there so they can look after everyone, I have the cards and my key, but I will not magic unless I have to and the only for Kero or Yue to track me is if I use the elements along with time, but I will be here when the time is right for it._

_Dad, Tori, you two better take care of yourselves, because I can see if you don't and believe me I will be back if I sense something is really wrong and don't ask Eli to find me because he will not be able to unless danger is near me magic wise._

_Madison, Li, Meilin, Eli, know that I care for you all and take care of yourselves._

_Good-bye for now, but not forever._

_Love forever Sakura._

* * *

><p>I was in shock as was Kero and dad, I decided to call Julian, Madison, Meilin and the brat. They came here and I explained what happened.<p>

"Sakura's gone, ran away" Madison kept on saying tears running down her face, Julian turned into Yue and closed his eyes.

"She's to far away for me to sense for her" he said and everyone looked down.

"Hang on, she said that she was going to find her destiny, what does that mean?" Meilin asked and Kero sighed.

"A few weeks ago, Sakura started to act stranger than normal and I think she was having dreams of the future because the dream card was out and next to her, she never told what they were of, but I saw that she was confused and I even asked the cards what was on her mind and they said that her true destiny would reveal itself at a dark hour" Kero explained hovering in the air over the kitchen table.

"Anything else" Madison asked and Kero flew over the window in the kitchen.

"A few nights ago she was sleep talking, I couldn't make out the words, but all I got was 'Not here, not now' I have been thinking that something dangerous is coming to wherever she is going" Kero told us and I looked at my hands.

"She can handle herself well, I just want to know if letting her be is the right thing to do" I muttered to everyone.

"It is" I looked over and saw Eli, with Spinner Sun and Ruby "Sakura must find herself and what it means to be a master of magic, well in her case Mistress of Magic" he explained.

"Eli, what are you doing here?" Madison said and Eli smiled.

"I sensed that Sakura would be leaving, but I got here to late to stop her" he told us and Ruby looked t me.

"Tori, your sister is strong, she can do this, whatever destiny and fate will throw at her" she told me grabbing my hands.

"I know, but I am her brother" I replied and everyone sat in silence.

* * *

><p>Sakura's point of view<p>

When I landed in America, I knew I had to get into school and learn English and then get into uni. I found a English phase book and got myself in a class, close to my new apartment and I studied hard, finally speaking English after four months with the help of magic.

As the year went on, I got a part time job at a supermarket and took part time courses in uni to hurry myself into my destiny.

When three passed since arriving here, I was eighteen and just out of high school and on the way to uni for my final year in Psychology and another in Criminology.

When I finished those, I looked for jobs in that area and found that the BAU was looking for someone. **(AN/ Emily will be dead and Sakura will take her place)**.

I moved out of my apartment and moved to where BAU were.

That morning after finally unpacking and hiding my cards in my safe and placing my key on, I headed out to the building and as I drove there I couldn't help think of my brother and father along with everyone else, over the years I have thought of calling them, but Eli along Julian could trace the call here, so I went against it and I had use dream and look on them over the years.

Ruby and Tori got together I was not surprise when I saw Tori proposing to her, 18 months ago and now I have a little niece named Natasha Sakura Avalon.

Madison and Eli were now dating, I will not be surprise if I see him proposing soon as well.

My surprise was that Meilin and Li got married, I wasn't upset by it because I long since given up loving Li.

Julian looked after my dad with Kero as my dad was now retried but giving lectures every now and then.

I found myself parking in the vistor's area and I sighed, I hoped I got this job, I may be 18, but I can fight. I walked into the building and told the guard I was here to see Aaron Hotchner and as I headed to his floor I couldn't help but think of the young man I saw in my dreams. I walked into a large room with desks and I asked a dark skinned man where I could find Aaron Hotchner.

"He is that office" pointing to the office just right of the stair case.

"Thank you" I said bowing and I walked over there. I knocked on the door and I heard come in.

"Hello there, you must be Sakura" I nodded "Welcome, can I see your resume?" I handed it over to him and he looked over it "A martial arts black belt" I nodded "You hold two PHDs and you are only 18" I blushed and nodded "Well, welcome to the team, I will book you to get your gun permit and I will show you to your desk" I followed him out of the door "So, Sakura, do you live near by" I nodded.

"About 15 minutes away" I replied.

"That's good, well this is your desk, you start tomorrow" he told me and I thanked him bowing "First I will introduce you to the team" I followed him to the lunch room where I saw the man from my dreams "This is Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, Penelope Garcia and David Rossi, everyone this is our new team mate Sakura Avalon" I bowed.

"Thank you again Aaron for this job" I told him.

"You are in great shape, black belt and holder of two PHDs, I think I should be thnking you for chosing the BAU" I smiled at him as I watched everyone gap.

"Guess Reid is not the only holder of PHDs anymore" Derek said pushing Spencer and walking over "Sakura, get a good night sleep" he told me and I nodded.

"I know, don't worry I will be here" I told him smirking a bit and I saw Penelope coming over.

"You are so cute, how old are you?" she asked and I blushed big time.

"18" I replied everyone's eyes went wide "I better go, see you tomorrow" I left and headed outdoors. As I drove home, I was happy, I got the job and met my destiny by the name of Spencer Reid, I think it's funny how fate works with him having Clow Reed's last name but different spelling.

* * *

><p>Next chapter, Sakura will have been at the BAU for 8 months when strange things start to happen. Will have flasbacks later on in the story.<p> 


	2. Shocking news

This is chapter two of 'Fate or Destiny' now i will be going back and forth with some of the characters, but please review, i don't own Cardcaptors or Criminal Minds, though i wish i did, if i miss anything tell me but nicely please, this will be done quickly because i have a few others to come up as well.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's point of view<strong>

It's been three years and 8 months since Sakura left, I married Ruby and now I have daughter who we named after my mother and Sakura.

The brat and I get along now because he married Meilin, but I still don't like him a lot but Ruby made him godfather to Natasha, I have to put up with him.

Eli and Madison are now engaged, Madison is designing her dress which made me chuckle when Eli told me because she scares him a bit kicking him out of the house they live in.

My father retired but still does lectures every now and then, Julian and Kero takes care of him when I am too busy and since I am not living at home any more it is hard to care for him.

"Tori, what are you thinking about?" I looked at my wife, she calmed down after we married and had Natasha, but she is at times hyper. Forcing Spinner to eat sugar and wanting a laugh.

"Just about everything that has happened and where Sakura is" I told her and I looked out at the blooming cherry blossoms.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's point of view<strong>

It's been 8 months since I started at BAU and 7 months since Spencer and I started to date. Tonight I am planning telling the team all that I can do and my past because I keep getting these feelings that danger is coming.

Spencer was the first to come over and hugged me.

"Need help" I shook my head and headed back into the kitchen where I started to get the vegetables cooking.

Soon everyone was here and I served dinner.

"Now what have you called us here for?" Hotch asked and I smiled.

"You don't know my past and why I came here, but tonight I want you to keep an open mind" I told them and I went on explaining about my magic, guardians, cards and everything else. When I was done, they accepted that and asked me about the cards.

"What can sweet do?" Garcia asked and I smiled.

"Cakes and all thing sweet, but she can make them a little to sweet" I smiled at the memory of catching her in cooking class.

"So I just wondering why you are telling us?" Rossi told me and I sighed.

"The unsub that we are tying to get is after cults of witches, they are not real witches, but whoever it is, to me they seem to do someone's else work" I told them.

"Someone's else" Hotch asked and I nodded.

"There is something else at work here and I have been tying to use my power to find whoever it is, but they are too powerful even for me, I know that before the end of this month is something that will cause me to call my family and friends" I replied and I walked over to the window.

"I will be there for you always" Spencer said and I hugged him.

"Same us" Garcia said and I smiled as everyone hugged me.

"Now what are we going to do?" Morgan said and I thought about it, I am powerful to track the someone doing the killings, but I would need Eli's help for the true person behind it.

"I think that you should call your family and friends, if what you said is true, then we can get this unsub" Hotch said and I thought about it.

"Ok, I agree, but after this weekend, I want to figure out what to say to them" I muttered and Morgan laughed "It's not funny, I have an overprotective brother, two guardians and friends that would question Spence till midnight" I told him and I saw Morgan looking at Spence.

"Good luck, nice knowing you" he said and I grabbed a book and went over to Morgan "Sakura, please, Reid call off your girlfriend"Spence came over to me and turned me to face him.

"I can handle your family" he kissed me and making me drop the book on Morgan's foot and he howled in pain.

"They are so cute" I heard JJ say and I wrapped my arms around Spencer's neck. I heard Garcia smacking someone, I guessed Morgan and then them leaving.

"Sakura" I stopped the kiss and looked at my boss "Be in tomorrow, we have to do paper work and add it to the computers" I nodded as he left with JJ and Rossi.

"Do you want to stay the night?" I asked my boyfriend and he nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday night<strong>

Rain, I have always loved it, but I had a bad feeling about tonight. The team and I had to work into the late hours because of paper work from old cases and put them into the computers. The team and I were the only ones in the room, I used shield to hide us from view and illusion to keep us hidden from any eyes magical or not.

"Sakura, I think you should head home, using your magic is making you sleepily" Spencer told me and I looked at everyone.

"Okay" I let the cards drop and I placed them back in their card form.

"I will walk you to your car" Morgan told me and I gave Spence a kiss and left the room "How are you holding up?" he asked me and I shook my head. We got to the car park and I got to my car, when I answered his question.

"I am getting a bad feeling..." I stopped when I heard a gun shot and the pain in my shoulder.

"Sakura" Morgan yelled and got out his gun "Where are you?" he yelled, but I heard nothing after the because blackness covered my vision.

* * *

><p><strong>Morgan's point of view<strong>

"I am getting a bad feeling..." she stopped and I heard a gun shot and her gasp, the bullet had got her left shoulder.

"Sakura" I yelled and I pulled out my gun, I looked around the trees "Where are you?" I hissed and I heard Sakura gasping in pain.

I bent down and saw her closing her eyes.

"What happened?" I saw the rest of the team coming out and Reid getting Sakura in his arms.

"We were talking and a shot was heard, I couldn't see or hear anyone" I answered Hotch's question.

"Garcia call the hospital and get an ambulance here quickly" Rossi said and I watched as Garcia ran into the building.

"JJ grab the cards, the doctors can not know about them" she nodded and grabbed both the necklace and cards from Sakura's bag.

I could hear the sirens going off and I have say they were quick to get here. They got Sakura and headed to the hospital, Reid got in with them and everyone else followed them.

If Sakura goes into shock or anything I will know it was my fault.

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer's point of view<strong>

Sakura was in surgery still and I was pacing in the waiting.

"I think we should get her father's number, I know she will out for a bit and we can call and explain what has happened" Hotch said and I looked at him.

"None of us can speak Japanese" I pointed out and we all sighed.

"We should still try, maybe they know someone that can speak English" Garcia said.

"I will go there and get the number, Sakura told me where it was after you all left.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Spence, if I am ever shot or injured I want you to call my family, because if I right I have seen it, but I don't know when it will happen, Eli Moon can speak English as can Ruby, thi book holds my father's house number as well as Tori's number" She handed me the pink book "Also take the card and key if I am injured, they will not find out about magic so keep them safe" I nodded and I left her apartment._

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p>"Do you have the book?" I nodded.<p>

"It's in my car" I replied and Morgan came with me. I had grabbed the book and headed back to where everyone was.

"Hang on, maybe we can get one of the cards to help us" JJ said and I shook my head.

"No, none of us have magic and they will not come to our call, Sakura told me that" I answered and I handed the book to Hotch.

"Here it goes" he whispered and dialed the number to Sakura's father.

* * *

><p><strong>Julian's point of view<strong>

Everyone was over for a good luck party, when Madison told us she got a job at a design company and I was just serving the cake, when the phone rang.

"Hello" I answered and I couldn't understand a word.

"Eli, they speak English" I told him and he nodded.

"Hello" he answered and I over and went on serving the cake. Everyone was looking at Eli on the phone and I nearly dropped the knife, what i heard next.

"Sakura" Eli said in shock and he walked over to his chair and casted a spell on us and i heard everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's point of view<strong>

Julian passed me the phone and I raised my eyebrow at him shrugging his shoulders.

"Hello, my name is Aaron Hotchner and I work with Sakura Avalon" I gasped at hearing Sakura's name.

"Sakura" the name sounded around the room stopping everyone and I held up my hand and put it on speaker phone using magic for everyone to understand "You are on speaker phone" I told the man "What do you do?" I asked and he sighed.

"I work with the BAU and Sakura is one of agents, but earlier tonight on her way out she was shot and now in surgery, Sakura told us to call you if she did, she understood that you would be mad at her for leaving, but she said it was her destiny to come here" I heard a laugh.

"More like fate" a woman's voice said.

"Garcia" he warned the woman " Sakura told us the other night of her magic and the cards as well as the guardians, because there has been attacks by our unsub involving magic and she had been having bad feelings for a few weeks, the reason for this call is so you can get here for when she wakes" he explained and I thought about it.

"Agents" I heard a another voice "I'm Doctor Dawnson, are any of her family here" he asked.

"I'm on the hpone to them, they live in Japan" Agent Hotchner said.

"Well, well, she's okay, the bullet missed lung and heart and just hit the shoulder bone, but I am keeping her out cold so she will not feel the pain, but she should wake in the next 2 days" he explained and I sighed in relief.

"That goodness, thank you" a young man's voice said and agent Hotchener came back on the phone.

"You heard" he asked.

"Yes, I did and I have you on speaker phone, they heard" I told him and I heard him chuckle.

"Well, I suggest you book a flight here some time tomorrow so I can fill you in the unsub" he told me.

"Sakura's brother is doing that now, Sakura told you of magic" I asked.

"Yes, just the other night, I also would like to warn you that this unsub is going after cults in America, two of my agents will get you from the airport, how many are coming?" he asked.

"Well myself, Sakura's brother and father his well as Tori's wife and daughter, my partner, the guardians and two others" I told him and I heard him telling others.

"That's fine, what time?" he asked.

"Time?" I asked Tori.

"4:00am (Sunday) and we get there 2pm Saturday" he told me and I repeated it back.

"Okay Agents Morgan and Rossi will be there waiting for you" he told me and said goodbye and hung up.

"Poor Sakura" Kero cried with Madison and I looked at them folding my arms against my chest.

"I will cast a spell for everyone to understand what they are understanding and I will look into these murders, I suggest everyone pack and we will head to the airport" I told them and Aiden nodded.

"I know Sakura's strong but when she wakes, she would be shocked" Aiden said and I nodded at him.

"She will be" I heard Madison and Meilin say and both were hiding grins.

"What are you two going to do?" I asked.

"Well nothing yet till we see her" they answered and left the room, I looked at Spinner.

"Should I be worried?" I asked him and he shrugged.

* * *

><p>Sorry that it took awhile to get this one, but looking up the time zones and that is annoying, it is 14 hours between the two places.<p>

Also review if you like it, don't worry trouble is starting up and the next chapter will be when everyone meet each other and Tori will go overprotective mode of course and Yue will make an appearance has well.


End file.
